ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-26842523-20150711210000/@comment-24583390-20150808182850
Dragon of Shadow napisał(a): VectorTheNinjaFox napisał(a): Nindroid24 napisał(a): vector ninja myśli że jest fajny oh jaka szkoda że jednak nie ee masz klątwe...bo to co piszesz zawsze zje*iesz ;v -nazwy pisze się z dużej litery -skąd do cholery możesz wiedzieć że uważam się za zajebistego badaasa który na wszystkich ma wyje*ane? widać nawet czatu nie odwiedzasz bo nawet mnie nie znasz ;v... -ee zaczynasz a to może skończyć się blokiem...cóż powinno obrażanie innych użytkowników tutaj też powinno się skończyć blokiem ;v -e zwykle jak ktoś do mnie tak pisze to te osoby zwykle same uważają sie za fajne...i nie są fajne ba ciebie to już nawet nikt tu nie lubi bo myślisz że masz zawsze racje....co tylko potwierdza że myślisz że jesteś fajny ;v bo tacy ludzie ciągle zachowują się jak pępki świata -woow składanie zdań takie trudne.... -i tak już cię nikt nie lubi bo ciągle zaczynasz z innymi i cóż...powinnneś dostać bloka ;v a i jeszcze to co potem napisałeś ,,sikasz do nocnika? odpierdziel sie" -WOOW SKŁADANIE ZDAŃ WCIĄŻ ZA TRUDNE... -ta odpowiedź jest żałośnie dzeicinna ;/ kolejny cytat "ja ich nie szukam niech mówi że jestem lamą,, -japierdziele nie wiem weź przeczytaj jak złożyć zdanie albo się kogoś zapytaj bo jeśli tak mówisz w prawdziwym życiu to musisz mieć przykre życie ;v -e wstydzisz się prawdy? jesteś lamą ;v ja się tego nie wstydze ale ty tak a nawet większą bo ja przynajmniej zgadzam się z adminem tej strony bo wiem że to poważny człowiek i może mieć racje ;v wróce teraz na chwile do cytatu z tamtej dyskusji "to wymyśl coś lepszego,, -ech szkoda słów to chyba jedyne zdanie jakie napisał poprawnie złożone -ohhh widze że mamy bul dupy bo nie zgadzamy się z czyjąś opinią? i oto 12 błędów jakie zrobił w przeciągu ostatnich 3 dni i jakie teraz popełnia. napewno znajdzie się ktoś kto zgodzi się chociaż z jednym punktem ;v i na stówe (chociaż może jak to przeczytasz to nie) albo spróbujesz mnie skopiować i zrobić jakieś gówniane błędy ;v albo zaczniesz mnie wyzywać. albo poprostu będziesz miał wyrąbane bo powiedziałem o tobie prawde. przepraszam że robie to tu ale ktoś musi...pozatym skoro mnie prowokuje to przy okazji wytkne mu co robi źle... W 2000% Się z tobą zgadzam. (Bo prawdopodobnie było to do mnie) Możecie zakończyć ten off-top i wyzwiska w swoją stronę na forum? Czy naprawdę, nie można uszanować forum, którego tematem jest przyszły rok Ninjago? Spamujcie i piszcie tak dalej, ale przypominam, że to tylko zaśmieca wiki. A potem wszyscy nagle płaczą, że im się forum długo ładuje, zakładać nowy wątek! Golden Mech napisał(a): VectorTheNinjaFox napisał(a): Golden Mech napisał(a): VectorTheNinjaFox napisał(a): Nindroid24 napisał(a): Laval9990 napisał(a): Golden Mech napisał(a): Nindroid24 napisał(a): Magiku napisał(a): Karus Nerdus napisał(a): Magiku napisał(a): Vnut napisał(a): Laval9990 napisał(a): Trwogonoga napisał(a): Nindroid24 napisał(a): czyli na 100 nie wiemy mi się wydaję że to nie będą piraci Wiemy na 75%. Pozatym pewnie A'Zur będzie kimś jak Arcturus. Będzie pojawił się we wspomnieniach. sorki że pytam i wiem że będzie coś typu czytaj powyższe wiadomości dopiero pisz ale kto to A'Zur No właśnie, kto to jest ten A'Zur? Kto to jest do cholery A'Zur!!??? Zbroja Sprzymierzeńców A'Zura. To imię z nazwy tego przedmiotu. Nie wiadomo, kto to jest i wątpię, byśmy kiedykolwiek się dowiedzieli. No właśnie. Stworzył zbroję, nie wiemy kto to. No i kto to jest ?!. A, właśnie. Sky Shark moim zdaniem będzie maszyną wyglądającą jak rekin, w której mogą być piraci. Mam nadzieje, że to nie będą jacyś głupi piraci jak załoga Soto, tylko np. mechaniczni piraci lub piraci z innego wymiaru. o tak z innego wymiaru a może nawet z kosmosu- Taaaak wtedy to ninjago byłoby ssącą mega drogą zabawką dla 6-9 lat krzyczących ,,WOW ALE SUPER MEGA KOSMICZNI PIRACI Z INNEGO WYMIARU WOW SUPER!!! MAMA KUPUJ TO!!!"... no to by było trochę za dziecinne najlepiej jacyś piraci ale nie jak załoga Soto przeciesz to idioci to wymyśl coś lepszego cokolwiek co teraz napisze ten gość powiesz że ssie ;v. więc zlamiłeś Wiesz co znaczą te słowa? Napisałem tak bo rzeczywiście taki temat jak ,,Kosmiczni Piraci Z Innego Wymiaru" jest mocno ssący (stworzony tylko po to żeby zarabiać pieniądze a nie o sens itp) i młodsze dzieci byłyby bardzo rozentuzjazmowane a starsi już nie. Normalni piraci jeśli byliby dobrzy we swoim fachu mogliby być dobrymi wrogami dla ninja i nikt nie mówił że musi to być Soto z załogą. Pisze o jego wypowiedzi pierwszy raz więc nie ,,cokolwiek co napisze". Więc: Nie, nie ,,zlamiłem". no faktycznie nie zlamiłeś ;v . BO NIE PISAŁEM DO CIEBIE DO JASNEJ CHOLERY ._. Meh....Sorka? Tutaj też mówię, koniec kłótni. Wypowiem się krótko na temat i koniec off-topem, bo zaczyna się przekładać na wzajemne rzucanie w siebie mięsem, a nie prawdziwą dyskusję: *Zbroja Sprzymierzeńców A'Zura została pewnie tak nazwana tylko dlatego, "żeby było lepiej". A tak kolejna nieznana postać w Ninjago, super... *Czy naprawdę ktoś ma wątpliwości co do tego, czy to będą piraci? Jeden z fanów potwierdził, że to będą podniebni piraci, a wspiera to lista zestawów. *Szczerze? Kosmiczni piraci nie są złym pomysłem, to Wam się tak wydaje. Hagemanowie tworzą całą masę luk, ale potrafią trzymać poziom serii. Gdyby to byli jacyś żądni władzy nad całym Ninjago, albo krwiożercze istoty nikt by pomysłu nie hejtował...